Winx club are up your arsenal
"this is the first episode of the series and is set several months after the first movie and the winx club were getting ready as the new company of light and they will also need jobs in the non magic universe and they make new freinds and face the nefricons for the first time this is based off from ratchet and clank up your arsenal. ﻿ plot intro: power rangers zeo the scene starts with a jungle like scene like the predator tutorial from avp3, it then goes to alfea where draco and bloom packing their stuff and leaving at a spot with other supplies, then they meet the others in their dormitory waiting for scar to return from his trials along with ratchet and clank who are also in the room they also see's secret agent clank, which has clank emabarresed for he was clanks geoffoer, but the others cheer him up guickly stating that he may be a butler in the show but is draco's squire, part of the winx club, and part of his and blooms family in real life., when scars retuned they get a distress signal from velden and they rush to the scene, when they arrive they find the place crawling with them so they transform into their enchantix forms, and they assist the galactic rangers with the problem and, after they bring down a hovership and tanker, "the senotor of the solana comes and contacts them to find the one person who had ever defeated dr nefarious" then a woman comes and says that the draco is no dragon knight and then brother gilbert appears to support draco by say he is the gretest dragon knight their is possibly the best there ever will and draco reconises him right away, they "then go to the jungle planet florana and find captain qwark thinking he's a monkey they "then go to the starship phoenix" and meet their other team memebers including the liger zero ,Once all the new recruits are introduced and "Qwark is in his Rest Quarters," Sasha orders the team and new recruits to meet her on the bridge. the winx club see that "Sasha is trying to converse with the senotor when Sasha inadvertly refers the senotor as "dad". Dr Nefarious then appears and reveals his true intentions, and orchestrating more Tyrrahnoids," arachnids and three corrupted dinozords on Marcadia. the team fly's to Marcadia with the Galactic Rangers and make their way to the central platform,tommy give's a bit of his dino thunder to king julien,maurice,mort to fight their minions and, tame the dinozords and bring down the mega snake beast. "Once stopping the onslaught, the senotor requests" the team "to repair the Laser Defence System, which is ineffective. Ratchet receives the Refractor and repairs the laser while the team travels through it bloom see's hooded man and only sees blue eyes, and seems to be hypnotised by them, until draco calls him out to keep up, then it dissapears. However, much to" their amazement of the team, "they find Big Al using the laser to play a Qwark video game. "Clank asks if he could borrow the video game because he believes this could restore Qwark's memory." The duo returns to the Starship Phoenix to play the video game. Upon completion, it does, indeed, restore Qwark's memory" then the winx club ask the others of why they chose to come for they knew they did not come for no reason (ex:rattrap and cheetor wanted to join up for they had nothing else to do after the beasts that took place five years ago). "Meanwhile Sasha has another mission for the team: It appears that Courtney Gears, a galatic-pop singer"who draco quickly dislikes for he perfers musa's music), "is presenting a new Tyrrahguise: capable of interacting with Tyrrahnoids, on the new death defying course, Annihilation Nation"(which the original eight seem confused and diliked). "Ratchet and Clank complete the obstacle course, in the process they also obtain the second edition of the Qwark vid-comic. When the team returned to the Phoenix after winning the device, they learned that the senotor had placed Qwark in direct command of the war, and that Qwark had created a squad in their absence,The "Q-Force", consisting of Big Al, Clank, Helga, Qwark, Ratchet, Sasha, Skidd McMarx,Skrunch," and the others who were being yelled at by sarge yellu (which sasha hates for his yelling all the time, and since she can't get rid of him until they are done.) "were assigned a new mission to infiltrate the" ratchet and clank up your arsenal) Nefaricons' 'underwater base on Aquatos to acquire as much information on the villain's plans as possible." while in the base,draco reveils that he can't swim, for since they need to go through the sewers he calims he ahs a hard time swimming proparly, which is worsened when ramapage forces them to go into the water and draco starts panicing, until layla calms him down and shows him how to swim, and rampage does not follow them since he thinks they drowned," soon they reach nefarious office and In addition to discovering that Nefarious was a huge "Secret Agent Clank" fan and they also find dozens of books on the dragons flame, "Clank found and downloaded an encrypted star-map to the Tyhrranoids' home planet, Tyhrranosis." Nefarious and the others were shocked to see that their base had been infiltrated, "and outraged to find that Qwark was behind it. After Al decrypted the starmap,"the group infiltrated "and destroyed the base, killing what seemed to be the Queen of the Tyhrranoids" and a large bug. "Dr. Nefarious then sent the Q-Force a transmission that Al soon traced to planet Daxx,When the duo landed on Daxx, they explored the weapons facility, eventually coming across classified plans of a new super-weapon capable of wiping out all life, known as the Biobliterator even figuring gears might be working for nefarious after finding a music video"﻿ (which draco hated not just hat it was for nefarious but also he prepferd musa's song to hers.). "Clank also found that a transport ship had just left for the Obani Moon System the day before. Ratchet, Clank, and Skidd made their way through the first two moons, only to find the third was protected by a "Omega Class Disintegration Shield"." "the team received an urgent call from the Galactic Rangers begging for assistance against a strange enemy invasion of Blackwater City. they were forced to leave to help them, but Skidd decided to stay and attempt to break the shield with a crowbar. the team arrived on planet Rilgar and were able to help the Galactic Rangers defend their base. The team soon discovered that they needed to find Courtney Gears, a pop-star singer who they believed was working with Nefarious." "Ratchet and Clank returned to Annihilation Nation to enter the "Meet Courtney" challenge." "They were able to complete the challenge and meet Ms. Gears. When Clank asked her where Nefarious was, she said she would tell him if he got her a part on "Secret Agent Clank". Clank obliged and took her to Holostar Studios." Ratchet and the others however, weren't allowed to join them, and was forced to wait at Clank's trailer. "When filming ended, Clank asked for information on Nefarious, but Gears knocked him out and brought him directly into the nefaricons arms. Nefarious gave Clank two choices: to either join them in conquering the galaxy and ruling a universe full of robots, or to die with the "Squishies" and become a traitor to his own kind." Back at Clank's trailer, Ratchet and the others was ambushed by the Tyhrranoids and arachnids. After fighting their way back to the ship alone, they found Clank" (but tecna and the others don't think he is "the" clank they know). "When Ratchet asked him about the whereabouts of the nefaricons, Clank said he found that the nefaricons were on a star cruiser called the Leviathan," "The team landed on Obani Draco, the third moon, after Skidd revealed that he was able to bring the shield down. "This planet was revealed to be Courtney's hideout." The team also discovered that the Biobliterator was currently stationed there. "They quickly traversed the moon and defeated Gears."﻿﻿ "Upon finishing her off, they received a transmission from Sasha, who tracked the Leviathan to the Zeldrin Starport. They left Skidd — who had been transformed into a robot by the Biobliterator — behind so that the Q-Force could retrieve him later, and headed for the starport to meet up with Qwark." The others reached the Leviathan and fought their way through hordes of enemies until they found the nefaricons and Nefarious waiting. "Nefarious revealed that the Leviathan was placed as part of a trap before he activated the self-destruct system and teleported away." the team escaped to the Phoenix, "but Qwark stayed behind, claiming he saw something important. they waited for qwark for they think he would wait for them too" but sarge yellu hacks their ship and the team flew off just as the Leviathan exploded. "After an impromptu funeral for Qwark on the Phoenix," the new recruits decied to quit the q force and go with the winx club's name and be part of their team for they think sarge yellu was really getting on their nerves and "they fly to the city of Metropolis, the next city that the Tyhrranoids attacked."During the battle, Nefarious and the others throw out iago and mr smee seeing them as useless junk and "use the Biobliterator to turn helpless citizens", arachinds "and Tyhrranoid invaders alike into robots." "Ratchet" and the others "battled his way to a hovering train, where it was revealed that the real Clank had been the prisoner of" the nefaricons "since the filming of Secret Agent Clank at Holostar Studios. Clank had been replaced by a clone made by Nefarious named Klunk. After defeating Klunk,"the team were reunited "when they got back to the phoenix they saw news of people thinking" the nefaricons have already won but they know they can't give up however sarge yellu stopped them before they could go for he says that since they quitted the q force without a permission slip draco says that he should be on without the permission slip for shouting all the time for no apparent reason and after he yelled "i order you" '''rattrap and junko punch him in the face to shut him up they "then fly to Zeldrin to investigate the wreckage of the Leviathan, hoping to find what Qwark was looking for." On Zeldrin rattrap and cheetor were starting to malfunction with the atmosphere so they had to stay in beast mode as they were recovering from the shock,later on spongebob and patrick seem to be drying up they the realize thier aqua breathers which kept hydrated are broken from the fight with klunk, flora notices this and uses a spell to keep them moist outside water,gives ma and uncle max appear wondering why he did not leave them a note, which timon replied he was in a rush after that iago and mr smee crash land and tells them they were fired from the nefaricons, draco knows they were telling the truth so they move off and once they reach the crash site, they meet dinobot who was salvaging junk and after dinobot challenges draco to a fight he also shows draco he has a way in honour, then some junk hunters see's them fighting and shoots them, but misses, but when they dodge the missles dinobot feels the effects of the planets atmosphere effecting him in short circut shocks, the junk hunters then shoot minerang towrds them but they evad them in time, after the junk hunters left ,dinobot then join them and tells them that he saw something not far from their position they rush to the place and "they discover an encrypted data disc (The Master Plan), and a recording that revealed that Qwark had escaped when the cruiser went down. They resolved not to tell the crew that Qwark was alive until they found out why he had faked his death. After playing a Vid-Comic that contained possible information as to the whereabouts of Qwark's hideout, they flew to the panet iceaterra and battled past security robots and hostile Megacorp Lawn Ninjas until they found Captain Qwark himself, who had abandoned his fight against" the nefaricons because he felt like he was never forgivened by king oritel and queen marion after what he did to them years ago with drek. vitalstatistix hits on the head and left in disgust and beliving he made that up, "but Clank"and draco "made one last appeal to Qwark, claiming that he had the chance "to become the hero Qwark had always wanted to be." " and draco claims that "he is not lying and that he does have a heart of kindness even if he did something wrong", he then leaves a dominodion hologramer on his table and it shows that oritel and marion have forgiven him. "When they returned to their ship, they received a garbled transmission from Sasha, warning them that the Phoenix was under attack" and that sarge yellu abanodened them by jettising all the escape pods. the team "sped to the Starship and helped the Galactic Rangers regain control of the ship and free the captured Q-Force members. After being rescued, Al tells the team that he had finally cracked the encryption on the data disc, which contained a complete copy of Nefarious' battle plans. they fly to the planet Koros to destroy the Biobliterator before it was unleashed on ratchets beloved home, Veldin"(ratchet and clank up your arsenal) then attack magix. the team "reach Koros, and after battling hordes of Nefarious' troops"shutting down the battle droid factory and destroying jafars lamp, defeating dark ace,obelix hitting hades for calling him fat, and erasing captain hooks memories to never remember them or the other events, "Clank used the Ion Cannon there to destroy the Biobliterator. However, Sasha soon reported that a second Biobliterator was housed at a command center on planet Mylon, guarded by an entire army of robot Tyhrranoids,"robot arachinds, remainders of the battle droids and the predacons. "the team fly to Mylon, fought through the Command Center, and reached the Biobliterator, just in time for Dr. Nefarious and his butler Lawrence to escape. Luckily, a Galactic Ranger dropship arrived for the team to pursue Nefarious to his launch site. At the launch site,the team battle Dr. Nefarious" and the predacons. "After a short duel," "they "fell down and begged for mercy, fooling the others into a false sense of victory before escaping." the team chased after Nefarious and the predacons, "and defeated him with the help of the Galactic Rangers.""Nefarious and Lawrence then warped into the Biobliterator, which transformed into a Giant Mech. When the battle seemed lost, Captain Qwark flew in to help fight alongside them." " Ratchet," and the winx club "and Captain Qwark engaged in aerial combat against Nefarious and the Biobliterator" the dino zords that then become a mega dinozord " and eventually destroyed it." "The Biobliterator entered self-destruct mode and sent Nefarious,Lawrence" and the predacons "into the depths of space on a floating asterioid,"the new recruits then decided to stay with the others to help them for they also belive in magic and they will be with them as official members of the winx club and they even forgive qwark for his behavior to be a show off and have him part of the team in exchange for helping them, they then go tircropolis to gain the blessing of the counsil, then they go to a wand area for the others to gain their own magic in wands, while they do tecna then shows a hlogram of vikeneon showing they know where two retied memebers of the first comapany of light are, then when they have the thier wands they all join wands and hands and say "winx club forever' "The ending fades to the premiere of the latest Secret Agent Clank holofilm, where Clank and Skrunch faced off against arch-enemy Maximillian's forces on a snowy world." Bloom's agent clank premire dress.jpg|bloom secret agent clank premiere dress Stella secret agent clank premiere dress.jpg|stella secret agent clank premiere dress Flora secret agent premiere dress.jpg|flora secret agent clank premiere dress Tecna secret agent clank premiere dress.jpg|tecna secret agent clank premiere dress Musa secret agent clank premire dress.jpg|musa secret agent clank premiere dress Layla scret agent clank premiere dress.jpg|layla secret agent clank premiere dress "The last scene depicts of Dr. Nefarious,Lawrence "and the predacons "sitting on an isolated asteroid " heading towards prison retorn and with dr nefarious shouting "curssse you winxxxxxxxxxxxxx."﻿ transcript intro: chapter 1:alfea to veldin the camera goes to a training area. camera then goes to bloom and draco packing and putting their supplies next to some others near alfea. bloom: you know draco, several months earlier we freed our home, and now were the new company of light. draco: yep, three years here and now out there, we better get to the others. they then return to their old dormitory, ratchet is seen playing, magic the gathering with tecna. ratchet: yeah, my armoured rhino beast, defeat you tech giant, i guess you didn't, huh what was that? tecna: check and mate. ratchet: what come on tecna, thats cheating. tecna: actually, the tech giant has a self repair, system that last three turns. ratchet: drat. flora: well at least we still have to wait for scar to return. clank: yeah and then we can figure out what do, oh its back on again. it then shows the secret agent clank cutscene. clank: oh that was terrific. ratchet: yeah great, still embarising. stella: yeah well they think your his butler, but actually your draco's squire. ratchet: yeah i guess you have a point. several hours go by and a preadotr ship comes into view. clank: oh he even has his own ship. bloom: beter get going. faragonda: i hope you have a good time, and may you have fun. draco: yep see ya. they then take off. scar: so lets see maybe we should(an alarm is heard) tecna: thats odd, i wasn't expecting this already. scar: on screen. news lady: we continue, out live coverage from veldin, just hours ago, this planet was attacked without warning, by two terryfying alien races known as the tyrranoids and arachinids, officials belive that an evil group of villains know as the nefaricons lead by an evil robotic supervillain know as dr nefarious,is the master mind behind the tyrannoid and aracnid attack,as you can see the galactic rangers are putting up a valiant fight,but thier no match for these, tentacled eyed and spider like creatures,indeed this back water planet maybe destroyed in a matter of hours,darla cratch channel 64 news. scar: i'm setting a course. clank: but the computer might not know it yet. digit: you sure it dosn't. "clank: were doomed."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) they are then see warping trhough hypersapce. chatta: you were saying clank "clank: i stand corrected."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet: lets just hope were not too late. they arrive at veldin, scar has the ship shoot down a nefaricon ship, as they fly down to the planet, they land on a site and see arachinds and tyranoids running amuck. bloom: i think its time to transform everyone right. the winx: enchantix winx. the video below shows the six transform but i require draco's and Tommy transformations video's as well the aracnids then look at them and begin to attack. flora: magic climbing ivy.(they wrap the aracnids and tyrannoids up and holds them their.) draco: lets go "clank: these must be the galactic rangers"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ranger: hey look its a new sergent and company of light. "ratchet: huh?"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) bloom: how did they know that? ranger 2: here sarge and knight, you can have my gun, and you will need this sheild. draco: thanks. "ranger 3: theres too many of them were all gonna die!"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) they fight off the packs of aracnids and tyranoids on the way. ranger: am i glad to see you sarge and light guardians, were pinned down by the hovership and those spitting arachinds,someone's gotta take them out. ratchet: let me guess those someones are us. ranger 2:we got a volunteer, here sarge take this,we'll cover you from back there. ratchet: i'll handle the ship tecna: and i will handle the bugs, digital blast(they both fire and take out all three,). bloom: hey guys the blast made a hole for us to use. they go down the hole and take out more of the bugs and tyrannoids. "ratchet; whats the situation?"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ranger:the noids and bugs have fall to a base at f sector, we have orders to go in take them out. "ranger:f sector,no way game over man, were all gonna end up, were gonna end up as scrap metal."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) "ratchet:get back in there trooper, we got a planet to save."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) stella: and we are not abanoning these people. "rangers: sir yes sir."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) they fly off to f sector, and after a battle a tankor and hover ship appear. obi wan: it seems we made quiet the mess now haven't we. ranger: sarge and guardians i need a word with you(they then arrive) incoming transmission from the senotor. senotort: hows things on the front line soilder, is that secret agent clank and the new comapny of light? clank; geetings sir we are here to help."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) senotor: well this is an honur, i see you brought your cheferr/squire along with your sire draco of domino son of oritel ratchet: waht woah wait just a...(stella clears her throat to stop)"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) senotor: agent clank and winx we must stop the nefaricons, as you are aware only one man has ever defeated him and survied, i got some detail of his where abouts check it out. senotor:we need you to find this man the fait of the galaxy may depend on it."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet: are sure this is the man your looking for mr president, he seems abit like a you know wacko"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) senotor:maybe buts he the best hcance we got i know you boys and fairies and knights wont let us down. clank: you can count on us sir."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) obi wan: don't worry well find him. ?????: wait this man is fraud. ratchet and draco: oh no not her again. ???????: mr senotor this boy is no dragon knight brother gilbert: your mistaken my child, he's the greatest dragon knight there is, possibly the most bravest man ever seen. draco: brother gilbert. brother gilbert: draco your sure grown and wearing armour, you could not put your fait in such a man i heared him he has slain a predalin singlhandedly. senotor: right and becareful brother gilbert, the nefaricons are tough. they then return to their ship. chapter 2: florana and qwark chapter 3: the phoenix chapter 4: presidental compund chapter 5: the defence center chapter 6: back on the phoenix chapter 7: anialation nation chapter 8: aquatos chapter 9:tyranoid and arachnid homeworld chapter 10: back on the phoenix again and weapon facility,obani moons and blackwater city chapter 11: anialation nation (rematch) chapter 12:holostar studios chapter 13:obania draco moon chapter 14:the leviathon chapter 15: back on the phoenix again again. the team return to the phoenix "sasha: i uh,well were all very glad you made it back safely"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sarge yellu: not me, yopu violoated order 12321 exclamation, question mark and exclamation!!!! ratchet;did you detect anyother spaceship leaving the starcruiser,an escape pod another shuttle maybe, anything?"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sasha: i'm sorry, ratchet, we heard the whole thing over the comlink,you had no choice, captain qwark died a hero."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sarge yellu: yeah and they escpaed like idiots, with no brain not to mention have no knogin!!!! they then have a funeral helga:und ve vould frolicin the fitness course under the vee hours of the morning."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sarge yellu: next ratchet:(looking at some lines in tecna's hands)captain qwark had so many,um.... stella:(whispering) wonderfull qualities ratchet: wonderful qualities,i just don't know where to begin."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sarge yelllu: such as ratchet: oh well he was really tall, and he had unique fashion sence,and he had a really big chin in a sort you know butt shape, i think i drove long enough."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) senotor:i just heard what just happned,i wanted give my condulgence to the team,the loss of qwark is a true tragedy,the ,man was a hero,brave,honest,kind and humble to the core sarge yellu: what a load of bullshi... senotor:captain qwark may be gone,but his indominable spirit of heroism lives on in each of you,i know the winx and q force will make captain qwark proud, carry on man. sarge yellu: okay, as new leader of the q force, i herby say that all the idiots, as punisment..... asterix:oy, no we are not, we are not cleaning this ship up. helga: and vhy are you yelling him. asterix: because i am not taking his orders anymore. sarge yellu: very well, but the rest will agree to me, right idiots. vitalstatisstix: no sarge yellu: what, i am in charge of you, gaul vitalstatistix: i said,NO, ever since we came here, you have been yelling at us, mocking us, and insulting the faires here, were tired of all your yelling, sick of you insulting the royals, and i am especillay sicck of you being picky of what we do all the time, so as a cheif i say all of us new recruits, quit, the q force, and koing the winx club, because i would much rather battle a one eyed ginat, than hearing you and your shouting, mouth. rattrap: yeah, and besides, they have more experience, and are more nice to us. sarge yellu: and why would you go with them, traitorus rodent. (ratrap then sings the song below) al:this came in the mail for qwark,its chapter 4 of the captain qwark vid comic series,he want you to have it."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet:thanks al,you this may give us a clue of what nefarious is gonna do next. they then head to their quaters with sarge yellu frowning and droping tears, he then see's some onions. sarge yellu: hey who left this bowl of onions here? bloom; so why did you choose to join us then stay with them. cheetor: well, we figured that we rather be you guys, because you have more nice ij you. getafix: and besides you know he never appricatedmy potion. asterix: yep and also we figure being with would be better for ya, you wwill need all the members you can get. they then play the comic al: arn't you gonna unlock qwarks secret costumes."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) maurice: just back away slowly al:here i'll use the cheat code,lets see up up down down,left,right, circle square, ha ha, he's in a tutu"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) draco and stella: ew. ratchet: metropolis"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) others: huh ratchet:thats where nefarious is gonna strike first."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sasha: are you sure."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) asterix: yeah i mean their are two metropolis. tecna: actully: the other one is called tircropolis. asterix: oh ratchet:it makes perfect sence,nefarious tried to destroy metropolis years ago, but qwark stopped him, nefarious swore he come and finish the job some day,now that he has his secret weapon, he's ready to make his next move."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sasha: set a course for metropolis, lets just hope were not to late."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) asterix: right everyone. bloom: to the... yzma: wait wait a minute, i should do it, since we are now part of the team. bloom: oh okay go ahead. yzma: to the winx club ship. they then get o the ship. bloom: pull the lever kronk; yzma and timon:(hit by two anvils) wrong lever. kronk: you know we really should lable these things. chapter 16:metropolis chapter 17: crashsite and dinobot new lady: just hours ago, bioblitorators devestated metropolis,the devices have since dissapered,and their current location is unknown, galactic citizens are in a state of hysteria,reacting to news, that dr nefarious and the nefarcions, are planing identical attacks across the galaxy,were live form planet marcadia,with the senotor ,mr senetor, how will the attack on metropolis effect your chance for reelection next fall? senetor: i'm glad you asked darla,our demographic research indicate the robots will make 100% of the galactic population by this time next week,which makes quet well for my relection next fall, because as you know i'm half robot my self sasha;i don't belive this, everyone is acxting as if the nefaricons have already won. ratchet: maybe they have, if we don't find those bioblitrators soon, well all be turned into robots, not that theres anything wrong with it."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) spongebob: wrong with it would i want to walk around saying(robot voice) i am spongetron(normal voice) for no apparent reason? ratchet: i guess you have a point "sasha:wait a second, before the ship blew up, didn't qwark say he was trying to find something?"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) "ratchet:yeah, its a long shot,but i guess its worth a try,the cruiser crashed down on plaent zeldrin, well go check the crashsite, maybe well find what qwark was looking for."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sarge yellu: oh no you are not, because i still order you since i found a small paper, to prove it. bloom: look mister, you do not order them around, since they quited...... sarge yellu: but did not sign(he then shows a piece of paper) a resignation, which means i still order you and... draco:(grabbing the paper from him) i don't care what you make up or say, this universe is in crisis, and your only making it worse, and if you don't move out of the way and keep your forked tounge behind your teeth, you will not get a good ending. sarge yellu: who died and made you general. draco: i say as a.....(pushies him out of the way) prince sarge yellu: you get back here, i'm your sarge and,(takes out gun) I ORDER YOU. junko and rattrap: SHUT UP. he then gets knocked out asterix: another thing, forked tounge behind your teeth? draco: sorry i couldn't resist saying that in the moment. the team reach zeldrin. ratchet: okay now we need to check this crash site. tecna: right, it might some kind of datadisk or maybe... cheetor and rattrap then gets shoked. tecna; whats wrong. rattrap: its the planets atmosphere, beast mode. tecna: um kowalski whats with them. skipper: yeah anayisis kowalski:it appears the planets atmosphere causes robots like them to short circuit. bloom: right, best you stay in beast mode. cheetor: right. a few miles later spongebob: phew, i fell warm. patrick: why you say that, we still have our water givers so why are you.... spongebob: ahhhhhhhhhh , our aqua givers, their broken, they must have been hit by evil clank, which means(in dehydrated and hoarse voice) we will dry up and dehydrate. '''Patrick: spongebob up and carries him around You're just being shocked. Don't worry, buddy. You're doing fine. getting weak I don't even feel...weak. SpongeBob and crawls on the floor, panting. He coughs and sputters, then stands up WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?! toward some dirt and starts to dig for water its too dry in here! "SpongeBob: in on the dirt digging struggle I tried to tell you!(spongebob tea at her dome) "Patrick: We've got to get out of here!(spongebob tea at her dome) "SpongeBob: You're..doing it...wrong...(spongebob tea at her dome) Patrick: Wait, no! We've got.. to get... out...(spongebob tea at her dome) flora:(seeing them dry up) oh no, hang on i got a idea.(she then blows a spell on them and they rehydrate again) spongebob: phew thanks flora flora: your welcome, now come were almost there. spongebob: coming. patrick: ah dang i almost got to the water. spongebob: patrick patrick: coming. they then check the crashsite, many of them find nothing. bloom: i can't find anything, that could give us a clue. private: us neither. bloom: there has to be somehting around here. cheetor: if you want something look(they then see a veliociraptor and alien stand on bridge.) obelix: may i? draco: not yet let me talk to them. dinobot: attention, intruders, my name is dinobot, and i have captured this crashsite as mine. cheetor: what, who is that guy anyway? julian: (gasp) a rouge transformer, my least favorite type. dinobot: and since you have not yet left this ship for not finding your trash i challenge one of you to a fight, the winner shall win the crashsite, and the loser shall be destroy. julian: ah, warriors bridge duel, it is like poison for my eyes stomachs draco: look we don;t have time for this. dinobot: you have no much of a choice, your quarry is on the other side and no one shall cross this bridge until one opponet wins. spongebob: uh how you say to five goobers dollors legal tender in any participanting goofy goo(choked)bers. cheetor: not the best time for those. patrick: um excuse how you gonna fight, you got three fingers, and no thumb. dinobot: well i suppose i would this to prove it, dinobot MAXIMIZE(he then transforms.) spongebob: oh that works they then start fighting draco dodges several hits, and dinobot dodges a few more, then dinobot hits on the shoulder and foot slides of the bridge,the others look in terror, but is then grabbed by dino bot. draco: what are you doing you won. dinobot: you slipped, a defeat like that would be lacking in honor(beast wars episode 2) lok: but why would you do that when apprarently you...(record screath) everyone: did he just say the h word? dinobot: a fall like that would not have given the rights of victory, i prefer to defeat my enemies the old fashoined way(reps up his sword) BRUTLY(beast wars episode2) they then do old sword to sword combat. draco:(with swords locked) for a mercenary you sure know how to use a sword. dinobot: and for a knight you surly know how to fight with honor. draco: well lets just test them. meanwhile some junk hunters are watching. junk hunter leader:(in high pitched and scratchy) well look at this scene two people, fighting on a bridge. junk hunter fred: who do think will win. junk huner leader: why bother asking, when they can both lose.(they then fire missles at them) bloom:(seeing the misles) draco look out missles(draco notices them and psuhes himself and dinobot off the bridge, and draco grabs the bridge.) phew. draco: well if you guys arn;t busy a little help, would suficy, and oh dinobot isnt quite that light. stella: hang on were coming. dinobot:(staticing) ahhh, the atmosphere, i can't transform in this way, release me let me fall. draco: no, wheres the honor in that.(the then slip more, and are grabbed by a vine.) flora: going up. the missles are then see coming back at them. kowalski:(seeing them) oh come on now. skipper: missles incoming.(they then hit the bridge) don: RUN RUN FOR YOU LIVES. they then run over the bridge while it collapse from the explosions and make it to the other side. ratchet: why do we bother, theres nothing here. dinobot: except a small ship crashed here a few hours ago after it fell. they began head off ma: hey move that foot would ya. flora: oh sorry timon: ma uncle max? ma: timmy uncle max: timon timon: what are you doing here. uncle max: you forgot to leave a letter, and how come thoses two who see familiar are.... iago and smee then fall down julian: woah, where did you come from iago: those nefaricons fired us and catapulted us. draco; well since you telling the truth, you can come with us smee: well how do we get down iago: yeah becasue were here in a tree. flora: hang on(she then has the tree drop them) oops sorry iago: woah, what were you trying to do give me a heart attack doctor genie: ah ha you do have a heart emmm an itty bitty ine but it is there. they then reach an escape pod. ratchet: hey its an escpae pod it must have come from the star crusier and look footprints someone else made off the ship alive."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) clank: we seem to have jsut missed them, this poket trachitizer is still warm."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet: ew"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) clank: a message was sent wit the escape pods communicator, there is a recording"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) they then see the recoding ratchet: i should have known."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) clank: that qwark had a sister."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet:huh no no that he's still alive, that was qwark"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) clank: oh,, but why did he not report back to the phoenix."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet: because he might still be affected by what happned to him years ago with oritel and marion, i don't like it,until we know what he's up to we should this quiet, of the others find out qwark ran on us, they might lose hope. clank: i understand, i don't like it, but i understand."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet: hey whatss that. clank: its a datadisk, qwark must have taken it from the star cruiser."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) stella: that must be what he went back for. ratchet: lets get back to the phoenix and decode it."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) they then head back to the phoenix. bloom: hey whsts up. al: well... ahhh rou.... julian:skip it, i already said it. al: anyway,let me see the center in his robotic form seems to be able of reverese morph. ratrap: come again. clank: he means that it could be possible to reverese the effect. tecna; yes. robot skidd: dude dude dude what i miss? ratchet: hey al we found this data disk on the cruiser. musa; so you think you can decode that? al:of course,hmm yes,ohhh,o mega class decryption, finally a task worthy of my skills, oh by the way, i found this in qwarks quaters. skipper: if its a fishotron or one of those poscket things i.... al: its the five chapter of the qwark vs nefarious vid comic series,but as everyone knows, only four have ever been published, not even the qwark fans know of them, and their total geeks, if you what i mean. tecna and digit: only four? ratchet: this might tell us more of qwark. they then play the game. bloom:i should have known qwark was still sad about it. clank: but would qwark keep it from us? skidd; qwark, is awkward awkward. bloom: he's upset of it so much he can't bear to tell us. draco: well maybe if we bring this(he then shows a small magic dimension holo recorder) he might change his mind. ratchet: and his hide out is on the planet iceaterra. scrudge: hohohoohhahaha. chatta: he said he wants to come with us. ratchet: i don't thinks thats a... wait you speak monkey chatta? chatta: oh just enough to get around.,(she then ask him a question and he answers) he said skippers head is falt enough for a plate. skipper: of course it is ratchetl yeah yeah, jsut waituntil he learns that he is still upset of it. finn: why would he.. ratchet: hornetra did make him do it and it injured him, and i don;t want ot be remidn what happned to riven with mandragora they then head to the ship. stork: STOP, how are gonna get in with much of iceaterra being remote, and only ratchets ship can fit in it. stella: i got an idea kowalski: well i don;t how we can thier if the ship won't( stella's ring the transforms)(gasp) did your.. your turned into a staff? stella: yup ratchet you take your ship. ratchet: okay stella: hang on. patrick: hang on to what? stella then hits the ring to the ground and they teleport to qwarks hideout. chapter 18: qwarks hideout chapter 19: defence of the phoenix bloom: well i hope it goes well with him, and changes his mind. ratchet: yeah, but really vital, why did you hit him on the head. vitalstatistix: i just felt like it. cacofonix: when his heart, is sad all down, just turn around, and become a new man, darn no ones listening sasha:guys, where have you been. ratchet: we were just.... sasha: nevermind, the phoenix is under attack, our shields are....."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet: sasha"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) tecna: sasha do you copy. sasha:to forty percent,life supports systems are.......i think there.....to bored the ship.....whatevers on that disk has nefarious worried.....do anything to get it back.....hey tecna, if i don't get ot see you again, i just wanted to say."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) clank: the signal is lost."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet: engage the dragon thunder warp drive. stella: hang on(she then hits her staff and teleports them) they then reach the phoenix and fight back the troops. helga: velll, you fellows certainly took your sweet time."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet: hey its good to see you too you okay"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sasha:were fine, you made it just in time."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) cheetor: hey where did sarge yellu go. helga: that coward, abandoned us and jettisoned all the escape pods, he is more chicken than a chickenosaurs. ratchet: okay, and anyluck on the datadisk. al: luck he says."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) sasha; cracked the encryption, the disk contains a complete copy of nefarious battle plan, he's gonna attack planet after planet, leaving nothing but robots in his wake, it so heavily protected, nefarious dosn't think we can stop it."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) ratchet:" can we."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) al: i estemate our possiblitys are 100001212, to 1, give or take."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) asterix: okay but does it have a flaw or something al: a bioblioarator, is programed to recharge its cells after each attack."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) kowalski: oerfect, and with in the recharging we destroy, where is it charging. sasha: its recharging, on a base on planet corosac, right now, and bloom and ratchet, two of its next targets, are magix and veldin. skipper: not on our watches chapter 20: the destruction of the bioblitorator chapter 21: the destruction of the second bioblitorator. they then arrive at the base of where the second bioblitorarator is being held. donetello: right now we need to get across that base to reach the ship and nefarious. bloom: okay but its surronded by robots. ratchet: no problme with my noid disguise i sneak in quite well. donetello: thats a good idea but... tecna: but they might be smarter now that they all have been turned into robots. raph: which might make it difficult. stella; well lets try not to be killed. mikey: okay. they then head inside and are ambused by robot dart aracnids, which start to fire. layla: get behind me,enchanted plasma(she then conjures a morphix surfboard to block their attacks),Morphix Attack Plasma Bolt(she then fires one and all the arachnids fall down from the blast.) leo: lets go. they continue heading through and they and are stopped by battle droids blocking the ravine. battle droid comander: thier they are block their path. ratchet then lauchs a missle at the main tanks and it blows up. flora: my turn battle droid: oh no other batttle droid: run for it(they then get tangled in vines and the vines make bridge. aerrow: well that made getting across easier. they then continue the run towards the biobltoarator. raph: i hope its not much further for i'm getting blisters. private: your not even wearing shoes on your feet. raph: i'm not revering to those kind of blisters. kowalski:(knowing what he means) don't want to know. they soon reach them but they teleport ratchet: uhh were too late"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) nefarious laughs but a dropship arrives. sasha: get in(they enter)"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) they then head towards the lauch area. al: their it is the nefaricons have already initiated the lauch sequence if that thing gets into space, veldin and magix wont stand a chance. ratchet: thats not gonna happen,lets go team. bloom and draco: its winx time!(they then hump out) dr nefarious: you again you will pay for your insulance you miserable warriors, youll regret....(ratchet throws his wrench) uh oh(the computer explodes.) ratchet: sorry nefaricons your flights been canceled tecna: perminatly dr nefarious: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tarantulus, tarantulus? scorponoc: tarantulus,TARANTULUS!?(echoing) nefarious and predacons: lawrence holo lawrence: how may i be of service?"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) nefarious: anialate them holo lawrence: just kidding you reached my holographic voice mail leave your names and a breif message tata."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) nefarious: ahhhhh, fine well do it ourselves they the fight them and are beaten nefarious; we are defeated, we have no choice(cough) but to throw ourselves on your mercies quickstrike: and please don;t let us die by hanging on a rope. ratchet: really"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) tecna clears his throat at ratchet. ratchet: uh i mean thats right nefaricons, your reign of terror is finally nefarious and predacons:(escaping) suckers ratchet groans stella; why does those little... they then chase them and fight them again. nefarious: lawrence(lawrence then appears in band clothing)"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) lawrence: is this important sirs its almost time for my solo"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) nefarious; begin the transformation."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) lawrence: i call bass oddesy"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) nefarious: now lawrence."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) lawrence; if you insist"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) the bioblitoprator then transforms. raph: uh oh. pumbaa: were in trouble it then starts to fire until qwark appears. bloom: qwark he made it. draco: all right he got the message. nefarious: no, i don;t belive it."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) qwark: belive it toaster head."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) tommy: lets finish him once a for all, brachiozord awaken,(the brachizord then appears from nowhere) tyranozord,tricerazord,ptranozord awaken. they then transform and take down the bioblitorator. nefarious: uh ohhh, the humiliataion, defeated by squshies and fairies, ahhhhh i'll live this down. computer; warning reactor detonation in 60 seconds."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) nefarious; lawrence engage the teleporter. lawrence; would you like me to check its already engaged sir nefarious; who cares just get us out of here."-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) tarantulus:(o.s) times up fool. nefarious: what, you sneaky little traitor that wasn't even clsoe to sixty seconds. computer: bye bye"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) it then explodes. epilouge bloom: we did it we destryoed the bioblitorator. draco: and save the galaxy. ratchet: and defeated the nefaricons. skipper: so what now? tecna: well, maybe first of all, we should have qwark on the team, in return of him helping, then go to tircropolis to be honured by the counsil,then get some certain things and...(stopped by qwark) qwark: and sepcicly to have rattrap clear all his junk out of my quaters. "cheetor: ratrap"-(beast wars season 2 episode 2) "dinobot: oppertunistic vermin.-(beast wars season 2 episode 2) "rattrap: hey come on cut me a break will you, the guy was dead.-(beast wars season 2 episode 2) dinobot then hits him and the scene changes to tircropolis coucil dome. the scene then changes to a forest like area in a hill in the middle. skipper: why are we here again. clank: because since your with us, you will also have to have magic, so were here to get you some wands. private: oh were gonna get some magic wands. flora: yep(she then opens a secret door, and they see hundreds and thousands of wnads. bloom: don't worry, the wands will show which one is yours. they then gain there wands. qwark: well since we have our wands we also need a headquater, but the ship does not have rooms. tecna: don't worry(he then shows a hologram) julian:(gasp) vikeneon, the planet of the vikings? bloom: yes becuase we found out that two retired members of the first company of light are there. clank: and we know which island there one.(image then shows berk) maurice: neat. bloom: and remmber everyone, were toghether and our magic is strong that way. they put their hands and wands toghether. everyone: winx forvever scene then turns to the preimere of secret agent clank the movie. Bloom's agent clank premire dress.jpg Flora secret agent premiere dress.jpg Layla scret agent clank premiere dress.jpg Musa secret agent clank premire dress.jpg Stella secret agent clank premiere dress.jpg Tecna secret agent clank premiere dress.jpg "dr nefarious: what do you mean we can't teleport to a planet?"-(ratchet and clank up you arsenal) lawrence; i'm afaid, were to close to omega sir, perhaps if you were more specific on the destination. dr nefarious: how worse can this get? lawrence: well we might land on omega and freze up to death. dr nefarious: i don't belive this or that traitor, now what? lawrecne: i don't suppose prison retorn, is expecting us dr nefarious:CURSE YOU WINX Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes Category:Episodes based on video games